


Tell Me (you'll always love me)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [51]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Brian May, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian is having a bad brain day, good thing Roger knows exactly what to say.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Tell Me (you'll always love me)

**Author's Note:**

> Aye another prompt fill!

Really, it’s been a decade and a half since their confessions (arguably under duress when Brian decided to leave a note a quitting was how one dealt with unrequited love), he shouldn’t be so upset. Brian had called “I love you” as John was leaving. It is likely John just didn’t hear him.

Yeah, see, perfectly logical, Brian tells his brain.

His brain counters with Freddie’s distracted “yeah,” the day before.

Well, he had been composing, Brain thinks a little quieter.

He shakes his head. There is a guitar riff he is meant to be writing for their anniversary. Brian shakes his head, clearing it of negative thoughts before grabbing Red and placing her comfortably on his lap. He loses himself in tuning her. She hums under his fingers as he plays an A chord.

Roger hadn’t said it back after sex these past few nights.

“Chrissake,” Brian growls.

It is dumb. They have been happily in love much of their adult life – maybe that is the issue. Freddie and Roger hate stagnation and Hot Space proceeded how much John likes to freshen things up. Then there’s him playing the same guitar since 16 and wearing the same hair since 1970.

Brian shakes his head and plays an E.

John said it to Roger this morning and Freddie to John and Roger to Freddie. Granted, he had been faking sleep to get a few more moments in. Maybe they knew and wanted to let him have the dignity to – nope not going there.

_Bad brain._

He sets Red on her stand. Next to John’s bass of the tear and stretches. Roger wanted to catch up on his reading today. He wanders to the back of the house, nearly tripping over Oscar – the lazy boy – and pausing to give Lily the attention she _obviously_ isn’t getting.

Seven minutes later Brian knocks on the office door frame. Roger startles, causing the desk to jump as he hits it with his knees. The tea spills over, which Brian is thankful that it’s empty. He smiles when no yelling follows, only a slightly annoyed look that softens quickly.

“Hey, Bri.”

Brian smiles tiredly.

“What’s happened?”

Brian steps into the room. He sits on the desk rather than crawling into Roger’s lap like he wants to. His hips and knees thank him, and he knows Roger’s back does too. Their hands reach for each other automatically. He feels the slight scars from where Roger has caught his knuckles on the rims over the years.

“Bad brain day,” he says sometime later.

“About what?”

Roger strokes the back of his hand.

Brian sighs, “it’s silly.”

“You’re always silly,” Roger says softly, “but let me set you straight.”

“Bit late for that –"

Roger rolls his eyes, "twat.”

He has been called that before, and worse.

Roger hums, “what has you in knots today?”

“I don’t know,” Brian shrugs, “not really getting why.”

Roger stands, something popping in protest, and kisses his temple, “because you like thinking a thousand things a minute.”

He tilts his head. A car pulls into the drive, and he rolls his neck.

“I guess – don’t get upset – but we don’t – or I feel that we don’t – say I love you like we used to.”

It’s horrible. Brian hates that he feels like he needs _those_ words as proof and not the hundred small actions that say the same.

Roger’s blue eyes darken slightly, “sorry, Bri. We should say it more often.”

“You don’t have to…”

“Worrying yourself into another ulcer isn’t exactly what we want,” Roger tosses his hair, “besides, it's such an easy thing.”

Brian wants to argue that the response should be automatic. It isn’t worth Roger tattling to Freddie who would no doubt attempt to fix it but in some dramatic (and possibly disastrous) way.

“Brian Harold May.”

_Uh-oh. Full name._

“I have loved you every day since we met, and say it every day will still not reach the depths of my love for you,” Roger holds both his hands tightly.

“And yet, he writes songs about fucking cars,” John’s voice causes both of them to jump.

John kisses Brian first. Deeply and sweetly, “I love you. Truly. With everything I have and am.”

_Great._ He thinks and tries to keep back the tears.

“Dammit!” Freddie yells, “have I missed the confessions again?”

Brian lets out a watery chuckle.

“Yes! But you’re in time for sex!” Roger calls back.

Freddie appears behind John, “ah. Good.”

Brian makes grabby hands and Freddie pulls him into a tight hug. He sinks into the warmth and inhales Freddie’s scent. It reminds him fiercely of home.

“I’d bring the moon to you if I could,” Freddie kisses his cheek.

“You’d ruin the planet,” Brian says, his mind running through the calculations and consequences of such an action.

“Nerd,” Freddie says, “but I will love you always.”

Brian smiles. His throat is tight, words for once out of his grasp. He mouths a phrase before giving life to it.

“I love you all. So much. I’d give up the stars for you.”

“But you won’t have to,” John says.

“Yes, I’m quite fond of your stargazing and serenading to lose it,” Freddie nods, “I even like those zodiacal light lectures of yours.”

Roger clears his throat, “so can we fuck – er – make love now?”

Brian swoops down to give him a kiss. Trust Roger to put things into perspective. Things may change, but they’ll always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
